Alchemist in Jump City?
by awsomecat3352
Summary: When a new alchemist literally drops out of her world and into Jump City, she ends up staying with the Teen Titans. Can she keep her secret to herself and contain the mystery that first surrounded her? Or will one of the boys help her to find her true self along with uncover a few of her secrets? And, can she get home? Couples: RobinxOC, BBxOC, CyborgxOC,BBxRaven and RobinxStarfire
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Teen Titans.**

Normal POV

It was a peaceful day in Jump City. At least, it was until a young alchemist called Eliza dropped in. She landed in a tree in the middle of the park. The structure of the tree was tall but unstable. She quickly climbed out of it. As soon as she touched the ground, she sensed the huge buildings that surrounded the park. Eliza walked towards some, figuring that that was a good place to look for a way back to Amestris.

Once her bare feet hit the not cement, they were burnt instantly. She hopped onto the cool sidewalk and sat down, rubbing her sensitive feet. "Ow," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a riot broke out somewhere near Eliza. she walked over slowly. She didn't really care about this world's affairs, but it wouldn't hurt to know what was happening.

A little boy was riding on what seemed like a giant, metal spider from what Eliza could tell. He was carrying sacks of paper which obviously had some importance in this world. The metal spider got up on the wall of a rather tall building.

Eliza tried to calculate where he would be before she transmuted a cage to trap him, but she miscalculated and ended up breaking off one of the legs.

"Hey!" the pipsqueak robber exclaimed as he fell of his metal spider. "Now, who was the scumbag Titan who made this cage and ruined my robot?'

Eliza stayed put, not speaking up. she started to walk away when she heard a male voice. "What's the point of being a superhero if the crimes are already fought?!" There was three figures, and all of them were male. Then a female touched down to the ground softly, a cape following her.

One of the boys went up and placed a hand on the cage that Eliza had transmuted. "This is quite and impressive cage," he said to himself.

"I wonder who made this?" the smallest boy asked himself. He changed into a type of bird and flew to the to of the cage.

"Hey, bird brain! Get off!" the young thief exclaimed. The bird boy fell off, turning back into a boy, and landed on the ground. As he rubbed his injured head, a car that was making an awful wailing sound drove up, and the something removed the top from Eliza's cage and pulled the little thief out, separate from his bogs. He was complaining so loud it made Eliza's sensitive ears hurt.

BB's POV

We stayed behind after the crowd left to try to find out who had trapped Gizmo for us. Whoever they were, they had messed up his robot, making him even more grouchy, whether it was intentional or not. Cyborg had tried to run scans for fingerprints, but the scans said that there wasn't a finger print on it, other than Gizmo's. Robin and Starfire were working together, and Raven was trying every spell she knew.

I was looking around the scene when I saw a small, cute girl with golden brown hair. Her bangs were completely covering her eyes, so I couldn't tell if she was watching us. Her head was turned toward us, though. I went over to her and asked, "did you see the one who made that cage?'

The girl nodded and answered, "Me."

My jaw dropped. The others didn't hear her, but they sure heard me scream, "You did that?!'

Starfire flew over to hover by me. "Wow! You are truly amazing! What is your name? What's your favorite color? Where do you come from? What is..." Her questions went on and on since the girl never answered. In fact, she had whipped her head toward Star as if she had just noticed she was there.

Cyborg walked over and asked, "How? There aren't any fingerprints on there but Gizmo's?'

"Like this," the girl answered, slipping a foot out in front a bit. A blue light came from under her feet, and the cage slipped back into the wall of the building. The building looked like nothing had happened. "It's called alchemy."

"Wow, new friend! You are truly amazing! I have never seen anything like that anywhere, not even on my own planet!" Star exclaimed. she hugged the cute girl hard until she looked like she was about to pop.

Once she was freed, the girl said in a soft voice, "My name is Eliza Burch, and excuse me for not answering your questions. I don't like to give out personal information to strangers."

Starfire was stunned. People would usually answer all of the curios alien's questions if they understood them. I laughed, "Well, you have to admit, Star. You are strange."

"It's not like you have any room to talk," Raven said dully, floating over and landing by me.

I blushed. _Why did she have to put me down every chance she got?_ I just kept acting as cheerful as ever.

Before I could say anything though, Eliza responded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

This time, everyone was stunned. NOt only did she refuse to answer Starfire's questions, but she also apologized for something Raven had said. I guessed that she blamed herself for that. This girl obviously had a different way of thinking than us.

Robin had already walked over. He asked, "I know you don't like being asked personal questions, but can you tell me where you're from?"

_That's got to be one of the most personal question you can ask, Robin! _I thought. _There's no way she'll answer that!_

__Weird enough, she did answer. All she said was, "another dimension."

We all blinked. It's not like we hadn't heard about other dimensions; we just hadn't seen a person from one that actually looked like a human.

"How did you get here?" Robin asked. After a while, she still didn't answer. "Too personal?'

Eliza shook her head. "No. I just don't know how I got here," she responded. "If I don't know, why should I answer?"

she had obviously been taught or grown up differently than any of than because she had a different way of thinking about things. It was kind of like she though about simple things a lot more than we did. I wondered why._ Could it be a cultural difference or just a character trait? Hey! Look at me, using big words!_

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, the team and eliza were already heading towards the Titans' Tower. "Hey, guys! Wait forme!" I called as I ran after them. _Whatever. What will come, will come._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Fullmetal Alchemist or Teen Titans.

* * *

**Eliza's POV**

I recalled the events of that day. First, I had literally fallen into this strange place and had decided to explore the world. I was now in. Second, I burned my feet on some hot surface, and they still hurt! I started gently rub them again. Next, I had captured a boy theif and the machine he had called a robot whish I couldn't figure out what that was, but I didn't care. Then I meet some people calling themselves the Teen Titans, and that's about it except I got a tour. I didn't really need it though.

I didn't notice I was still rubbing my burnt feet when the boy named Beast Boy knocked on the door of my new room. I called for him to come in. I then noticed I was rubbing when he asked, "Do your feet hurt?"

"Huh?" I asked. Then I remembered. "Oh! Kind of. I burnt them earlier," I responded. I stopped and "looked" at him. I could feel the concern flowing off of him in waves, and I turned away from him.

"Do you need shoes?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine without them," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Positive."

"Can I look at them?" Beast Boy asked.

I felt his hand on my heel and snapped, "No! Don't touch me!" Instantly, I could tell he was surprised. "I'm sorry. I just don't like people touching my feet. They're very sensitive."

"No, I'm sorry. I just came ask if you wanted to come with us to get something to eat," he said. I could tell that I had hurt his feelings, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Sure, Beast Boy. Just give me a minute," I responded. After that, he left, and my sensitive ears caught him sighing outside the door. Then he ran off quickly.

I tried out my feet by placing them on the ground slowly. When they toughed the cold ground, they stung. I shot them up and flinched. It did feel slightly better since the floor was cold. I tried again. This time, it didn't hurt as bad, but it still stung. I walked slowly toward the door. Soon, I was walking down the long hallway.

As I entered the main room, my feet were already feeling better. "You're finally here!" the metal man called Cyborg exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I got lost," I lied. I already knew the tower's structure perfectly. If you knew that, it was actually quite hard to get lost, but I didn't want anyone else to know that my feet hurt.

"It's okay. It's easy to get lost at first," the male leader called Robin said.

Then the overexcited alien named Starfire exclaimed, "then let us dine on the delicious pizza!"

"What's pizza?"

I could literally feel the stares baring down on me. Obviously, this pizza thing was common here because they had suspected me to know about it. "We must show our new friend Eliza the wonders of pizza!" Starfire exclaimed.

She grabbed me by my arm, and suddenly, I was off my feet. That scared me because I had no idea where we were going. Soon, I felt cold air and guessed we were outside. Eventually, we got to the destination, and I was let down.

"We're here!" Beast Boy and Starfire exclaimed. There was a warm and relaxing smell. I hadn't even noticed when the others caught up with us; I just stood there, smelling the air.

"So, are you coming in?" Raven asked, making me jump.

"Oh, yeah," I responded. I walked in the door which Beast Boy held open. I didn't know or care what everyone else was getting; I'd probably just take a bit of whatever was there. I asked Beast Boy to take me to a table. He would most likely just think that my feet were hurting. I didn't want him to know my real reason and think I was rude.

He quickly told the rest what he wanted and stayed with me. He's such a sweetheart. At least, that's what I thought until he started asking small questions. Man, I hate questions. They are my buisness and none of his. The one that annoyed me the most was if I was okay. If I am covered in scratches and bruises, do you think I'm okay?

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm not in the mood to answer any questions right now," I lied. In truth, he was hurting both my ears and my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he responded. He at seemed to radiate from his body. Was he actually blushing? What was he blushing at? Was there anything to blush at? I don't know about these things, even though I try to act like I do. Feelings were never my strong suit, in Amtresis or in this world.

"It's okay."

Soon, there was a warm scent drafted through the air and headed toward us. I thought it was absolutely delightful since I had never smelled before now.

"Pizza's here!" Starfire squealed. Again, I couldn't tell where she was. I wished she wouldn't fly around all the time. I couldn't tell where she was because she wasn't touching the ground but don't ask me about that.

Since only two other bodies registered to me, I guessed Raven was floating around, too.

"So, what's on it?" I asked.

"Well, Beast Boy just got a Veggie pizza, and the other one has all kinds of meat. "Robin answered, sitting down next to me.

"When you've been all the animals on that pizza, you can't tell me you still want to eat that kind of pizza," Beast Boy retorted.

"I don't really like meat all that much either," I commented.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "If you want, you can share with me."

"Uh, sure. Thank you, Beast Boy," I responded.

I carefully ate every piece so I wouldn't make a idiot of myself. Soon, we all finished both pizzas, and I have to admit that it was actually pretty good. They talked and laughed a lot. I stayed silent. After we finished eating, I enjoyed the scent of pizza all around us for as long as I could before we left.

When we returned to the tower, I went up to the roof. It was quiet and relaxing up there. I sat down in the middle and curled up into a little ball. I thought about the days when I was younger.

After a while, I heard the door open. Soon, I heard the voice of Raven beside me say, "I like it up here, too."

"It's relaxing. I like to close my eyes and feel the wind on my cheeks," I responded.

"Now that we're alone," Raven said plainy. "There is something I want to ask you since Robin told us not to ask you questions."

Great, questions. "Sure, go ahead."

"You're blind, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy's POV

I heard someone up on the roof and decided to see if they wanted company. When I opened the roof door, I saw Raven talking to Eliza. Neither of them noticed me.

"Now that we're alone, there is something I want to ask you since Robin told us not to ask you questions."

"Sure, go ahead."

"You're blind, aren't you?"

What? How could Raven even think that? Eliza couldn't be blind. How could she have Gizmo if she was blind.

"I'm not sure how you knew where Gizmo was to capture him, but I'm positive that you can't see," Raven said.

Eliza atually giggled. I could barely hear it because she was curled up into a ball. I expected her to deny it, but instead, she said, "You're the smart one, aren't you? Yeah, I'm blind, but I don't want anyone to treat me differently from someone with sight. I used to be able to see, but I don't want to talk about that. I like to go to the highest place can. I like to curl into a ball, feel the wind blow against me, and think about things."

After a bit, Raven hadn't said anything, and Eliza sighed. She said, "Ugh. This is why I hate personal questions. Once I start talking a lot, I don't seem to want to stop."

"I got what you're saying," Raven responded. "The question I hate the most is..."

"'Are you okay?'" Eliza and Raven said at the samw time. Then they giggled at the same time, too.

"I like you, Raven. Ask me anything you want, anytime you want," Eliza said. "I don't give that previlge to just anyone."

Raven giggled a bit more. "I'll kiip that in mind," she responded. "So, how did you tell where Gizmo was when you made that cage?"

"I used a kind of alchemy I found out about not long after I was blinded. I don't fully understand it myself. All I really know is that it works," Eliza explained, giggling a little bit.

I couldn't listen to it anymore; I ran away.

* * *

Raven's POV

I was glad that Eliza trusted me because I wasatually suspicious of her. I wanted to know how she got here, and I had a feeling she knew more than she actually was letting on. If she trusted me, I might be able to find out more. I especially wanted to know the specifics on how she never really got lost or always knew where everything was.

"You mentioned alchemy before? The first time we met."

"Yah. The world I come from revolves around alchemy. Some of the doctors are even alchemists, and they draft alchemist into the military, too. Most people don't like them; they call them state alchemist or "the dogs of the military." It's mostly because they have to do whatever the militay tells them withut question," Eliza explaned some more. Then sheseemed to go into a depressed state. "I did it again." se curled up into even more of a ball.

After a while, she raised her head just a little bit and said, "Promise me you won't tell anyone that Im blind?"

"I won't tell, but Robin used to be the sidekick of a very famous detective, Starfire is an alian, Cyborg is mostly machinary, and Beast Boy used to be hiding behind th doorway. He probably hear the whole conversation up until a few minutes ago," I told her. "I'm surprised that you didn't sense him or whatever it is you do."

"Was he really listening?!" Eliza exclaimed. I couldn't see her eyes still, but from what I could see of her face, she was red from embarrassment. "I guess I couldn't sense him because my feet aren't firmly on the ground. I need my feet on the ground for it to work properly." Even though she was still bushing, she didn't stutter a single word.

"You said that you weren't always blind."

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about it!" Eliza growled.

"I never said you had to. Just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly," I lied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, if Raven was a little OOC, please don't kill me!**


End file.
